The Club
by Dead-Or-Not
Summary: The gang goes clubbing, but Claire loses control and Nikki gets drunk. Sequel to 'Thoughts'; OC characters.


Aaaand here we are, standing in a row for entrance into the club. You might be asking yourself what exactly is going on, well let me tell you. Nikki wanted to go to a club, to make matters more complicated, a gay club, I scowled at that. Like I'm not anti-social enough, she goes and drags me to a room full of potential night snacks, I rolled my eyes at the notion. She insisted to go and I insisted I'm not gonna go with her. I was hoping to get the idea out of her head, but as you can see that was not the case.

I was under no circumstances going to let her go alone. I eventually succumbed, how could I not, she gave me that look with those magical eyes of hers. To make matters worse, Wolf decided to tag along. Probably just to annoy me.

Finally we got through the entrance and the smell of sweat and blood penetrates my senses. I stop and try to push my instincts back down, that got Wolf's attention and she gives me an odd look, followed by a smirk.

"Having trouble with temptation, Sucker?" She asks in a mocking tone I know too well.

I give her an ice-cold glare. "I'm just peachy fur ball. If I were you I'd worry about myself, lost of meat to go around eh?" I take a deep breath and continue after Nikki who's gotten lost in the crowd.

"I ain't a beast!" I can hear her sneer quietly as I pass by, clearly my remark stung where it hurts. I ignore her sneer and push through the mass, tracing Nikki among them.

It's easy to find her, since I associate her scent with strawberries, the way her blood tastes for me. At least I think it does, my memory being a bit foggy on mortal stuff. Doesn't matter really, I know her scent and it's unique to me.

I find her at a table and I join her. Wolf goes to the bar for our drinks. We don't want to stand out, so ordering drinks is a must. I've learned to tolerate human drinks & food while in Alexander's organization.

As we sit I look at Nikki and notice she's all giddy and excited. There are men and women in the club, homosexual, heterosexual, bisexual,…. all, you name it. I start to wonder why the frack is it called a gay club if everyone is allowed in. I don't even know why Nikki wanted to go, I thought she was into men, I give her a glance and shake my head. I shrug my shoulders thinking, who cares.

Wolf comes with our fake drinks. A beer for her, strawberry vodka for me and a cherry liqueur for Nikki. She bulges out her eyes when she sees what Wolf got her.

"You're kidding right? I don't drink alcohol, especially not liqueur!" She says, her voice snapping slightly at Wolf while giving her a stern look.

"Aw, come on, just try it. It's your favorite taste." Wolf throws back with a conspiratory look.

"That's' not the point." She lowers her gaze, hiding it behind her bangs while biting her lower lip. I can hear her pulse quicken and agitation surging through her body. As much as I want to inquire about it, I thought I shouldn't.

I sigh, quite loudly in fact, and start reaching for the drink to go switch it, but I stop at the look Wolf's giving me. A 'don't-you-dare-go-and-switch-it' look, and I back down this time, thinking it won't hurt for Nikki to relax once in a while. So I just stay quiet and focus my attention to the club and its people.

"Do you wanna dance?" I hear Wolf ask Nikki.

I give a puzzled look to Wolf first, but she's ignoring me. Then I look at Nikki and I notice some color on her, a blush I realize. She's kind of cute when she blushes, was my final conclusion, and I smiled at that.

"Not a smart idea," she shakes her head, desperately trying to suppress the redness in her cheeks as well, but failing.

"Come one, live a little," Wolf shakes her hand irritated, tilting her head. She waves off my curious and annoyed stare, one that said 'you had to choose those words?'

"I … I don't know how to dance," Nikki confesses all tomato red and looks away. I hear her exhale as quietly as she can, to hide it. But she can't hide it from us.

"Nothing to it, just sway to the rhythm of the music. Come on I'll show you." Wolf takes her hand and drags her to the dance floor. She tries to pull herself from her grasp, extending her free hand to me, making a sad face practically screaming 'Get me out of this!' but I refuse. Dancing was never my thing either, and no need for fur ball there to get more reasons to annoy me.

I remain at the table thinking once again how I got myself into this mess. But not long after their departure a woman boldly sits on one of the chairs at our table and strikes a conversation with me.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in the club?" she asks with an alluring tone in her voice.

I look at her and try to coax what her game is. She's about 165 cm tall, red hair, green eyes, full lips and a seductive smile.

I give her a polite smile back and answer her question: "I'm actually here with friends, they're on the dance floor." And I point at them.

She cranes her head to follow the way I'm pointing and looks back with a wicked smile on her pretty face.

"They seem to be having quite the time, but what about you? Care to give me the pleasure of a dance?" As she says it, her hand glides towards my thigh and she squeezes it lightly.

I look down at her hand, contemplating if I should comply to her, oh so unsubtle request, or should I be the frank one.

"Why don't we skip the dance part, since I'm no good at it, and just go right to the point… outside?" I say with the hint that I don't need her to play the game to try and get a quick one-night stand.

I figured why the Hell not, I'll get a bonus and fed nicely too. Boy was I wrong or what. She smiles and leans towards me, slowly to prolong the tension. I close the gap and kiss her with all the tension that's been building in me for a while. She quickly shifts her position from the stool to my lap and both of our hands start to roam. Before she can get into my pants tho, I stop her.

"Let's go outside, I hate crowds." I say, standing up and tugging at her hand.

She goes all too willingly, and I'm actually enjoying this little game. We get outside and I don't even have the time to properly turn around when she slams me to the wall and continues her ministrations from before.

She's a dominant lover, I can see it, and I let her. As I relax under her skilful hands my fragile control of my instincts slowly slips away. She doesn't get very far when I switch our positions and I dig my teeth into her soft neck. My hand on her mouth prevents her from uttering a sound and I feel her going weak under the loss of blood. The monster in me won that night.

I lose track of time, as seconds and minutes melt into one insignificant detail. All I can feel is how the woman's life slips away in my grasp, slowly and lightly. I barely notice the shadow in the distance, standing there while the moonlight shines over it. Only when I raise my glace I notice who it is, and I repel from my prey in an instant, but the shadow already slipped away, beyond the alley.

I wipe away the blood from my face, and return to check on the woman, no pulse. Shit I got carried away! I shouldn't have come here, damn it! I've got to hide this as a mugging gone wrong. And with that I add a few bruises to her arms and place her further into the alley away from any moonlight and prying eyes.

By the time I get back inside Wolf is drinking another drink while Nikki is nowhere in sight.

"And where have you been Sucker?" She throws me one of her intrigued yet annoyed looks, as I sit down exhaling heavily. I give her no answer. I only take my drink and drink it in one go, slamming the glass onto the table my eyes lowered at it.

"You alright?" She raises an eyebrow and leans forward, her eyes studying my plain expression for any sings of an answer. I look back into her eyes and lean back frowning.

"None of your concern, fur ball!" My voice snaps, clearly echoing my irritation, yet she is unshaken by it. She has gotten so accustomed to it, that all she does is chuckle. My eyes search the room for Nikki, something fur ball notices as she cuts in "Your pet is in the bathroom, if you're worried."

"Since you're so observant, why don't you get us another round huh?" I smirk at her slight growl. She leaves, rolling her eyes and mumbling to herself "Like she's a queen, bah!" While I stay alone with my thoughts.

I am so lost in my own thoughts of the incident in the back alley that I don't notice when Wolf comes back with the drinks.

"Here you go your majesty, your drinks Queen Sucker." She slams the drinks on the table.

I look up at her smug expression with the intention to give some angry retort but I get a better idea in the last second. She still thinks that the sucker comment stings me, but I've gotten used to it by now and am not bothered. Not as much as she's bothered by my pink snout comment.

"Why thank you slave, you may leave now." I wave my hand as if I'm dismissing her. My comment has the desired effect. She huffs and turns to go on the dace-floor.

After a while Nikki joins me at the table, she looks a little pale in my opinion. I do notice that she sits herself on the stool farthest away from me this time. She goes for her drink and drains it in a gulp, slamming the empty glass down on the table.

That really gets my attention, since she insisted before that she doesn't drink. I measure her up and also notice that her hands are shaking just enough for me to notice. Her eyes fly everywhere but in my direction. Can she be that shaken of the incident in the alley?

"Nikki, is everything alright?" I lean forward to put my hand on hers, but she moves hers away before I can reach it.

"I'm fine." The answer is tense indicating to me to 'drop-it'.

Me being the idiot that I am, I keep prodding further, knowing that there's something bothering her but she won't confide in me. I don't even know why I am compelled to try and soother her anguish every time she's in some kind of pain.

"Are you sure, you don't look so good?"

"I said _I'm fine_!" She raises her voice and gives me a 'leave-me-the-fuck-alone' look. I try to defy her and keep my stare on her. The little staring competition doesn't last long, because she stands up and roams towards the bar.

As I watch her steer herself towards the bar I notice that she finds support on almost anything grab able. I look at the empty glass on the table and wonder how many did she actually have up until this point? I could ask Wolf, but I notice she's dancing with some guy. By the looks of it, her catch for the night.

I shake my head and make my way to the bar. As I get closer I don't notice Nikki anywhere, so I push myself to the front of the bar to ask the bartender if she might have seen her. It takes a few minutes before I even get her attention.

"Hey have you seen a girl about 167cm tall, redish hair, hazel eyes?" She looks me over and states calmly.

"You the one paying for her drink?"

"What?" When the Hell did she have the time to order and down another drink?

"There was a girl of your description here, she ordered a cherry liqueur and said that a black haired woman will pay for it!" Was the smug answer I got. I don't like her expression one bit, so I cross my arms over my chest.

"I'll pay for the drink, if you tell me where she went?"

"She went out the front door I think." She points to the entrance.

I pay for the drink and quickly make my way outside. I just hope she didn't get herself into some kind of trouble. She must be quite tipsy by now …. She must have drank at least 3 drinks by now, and that's only 3 that _I_ know about.

In front of the club I ask the bouncer if he saw her and he points me to the left. In that moment I hear a trash can tumble over and Nikki swearing something incoherent. I face palm myself and mutter some choice words at the situation I've found myself in.

As I round the corner I find Nikki engrossed on spraying the wall with something. I'm not sure what exactly she thinks she doing, but there's no paint on the wall. At least we won't be charged with vandalism too.

As I stand behind her she turns around with a thoughtful and undoubtedly drunk expression. She aims the spray can at me and releases its contents all over my face and chest. I cough as the stinking spray gets into my nose and mouth, leaving a disgusting taste.

I rip the spray out of Nikki's hands, looking at the contents. A bug spray? Seriously Nikki? I throw the can into one of the other cans. Nikki's trying to protest and fight me, but she really can't, the state of intoxication that she's in.

As we wrestle, if you can call it that, she just goes limp in a second. I'm barely able to catch her in time before she hits the ground. She's out cold, too much alcohol I guess. I lift her up and carry her to the entrance of the club.

"Can you please watch over her, I need to tell our friend we're leaving?" I ask the bouncer, he just nods. I hurry inside to find Wolf in a heating making out with the guy she was dancing just before. I make a face at that but she doesn't notice with her back to me.

"Hey, we're leaving, Nikki's not feeling too good. You know how to get home." I just quickly inform her of the situation as she just waves me away. I shake my head and hurry back to get Nikki.

As I enter our rundown apartment Nikki starts to stir in my hands. She curls up on me and I just look surprised. She was pointedly avoiding me in the club after the incident.

"Claire…I don't feel so good" Comes a moan from her mouth. I don't like where this is going, so I hurry to the bathroom. I get there just in time to get Nikki over the toilette. I can feel her body constricting as she vomits all the day's food in a few seconds.

I hold her upright as her body rejects the food mixed with all that unaccustomed alcohol consumption. After the ordeal her body is all weak and I pick her up as if she was a doll. I help her wash her mouth and steer us to the bed.

I'm a little conflicted weather I should get her out of her clothes or no. After a few moments I decide to strip her to her underwear after all she was swimming in trash before she fished that bug spray. She puts no fight at my actions, probably way too weak and still a tad drunk.

As I finally lay her down on the bed she curls around my arm and doesn't let go. She clings to it as if it were a life line.

"Don't go, please?" Her voice is tired and pleading. Something cracks inside of me at it and I sit on the bed with her. She pulls me down and I have to practically lie down too. This is all a bit awkward to me and if I could I'd be blushing like Hell. After a few moments we both fall into a peaceful sleep.

As I wake, I fell refreshed and rested, I haven't slept this peacefully in years. My mind registers a weight on my side and I'm a little confused at first. The body next to me shifts and I feel an arm over my waist tighten a little bit. I stiffen at that as my mind remembers what happened the previous night.

Sometime during the night Nikki must have cuddled beside me and is now practically hugging me possessively. How do I possibly get out of this mess now? I need to get out of bed before she wakes and rips my head off. I start to untangle myself from her limbs but I must have just kicked her closer to wakefulness.

"Mmmmm….stop fussing, I like my pillow just the way it is." I hear her sleepy words. She must still be half asleep. Oh gods, oh gods …. Please get me out of this one alive. As I lie there thinking how to get out of the situation, I feel Nikki's head lift up. Our eyes meet and she practically jumps up.

"CLAIRE?" Oh boy, here it goes. I look her in the eyes not betraying my inner turmoil. These are the situations I thank Selene for turning me. I can't possibly flush as my embarrassment rises by the second.

"Yes Nikki?" I keep my emotions in check. I can see Nikki take a breath for some accusational retort but she flinches and holds her head.

"Ow…what a headache!"

"I'll get you some painkillers, wait here." I grab at the chance to change the subject and get the Hell out of the room. I come back with some pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She takes the pills with gusto and downs them with the water. I turn to leave as soon as I can but Nikki won't have it.

"Claire wait! What… What happened last night? How did this happen?" She asks as her face flushes red and she points to the bed.

"How much do you remember anyway?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. This should be fun.

"I remember finding you in the alley and running to the toilettes after." I hear some disgust and anger in her tone. I ignore it for now, something is obviously not ok by the act I committed in the alley, but I'll ask her some other time.

"The short version….you got drunk and I had to carry you home. After that your stomach decided to make flips and you emptied it contents. I stripped you out of your trash stinkin' clothes and you just wouldn't let go of my arm after I put you to bed. " I cross my arm over my chest as I remember the trouble she gave me the night before and the bug-spray bath I got for free. With every word I said her face just got more red. After I finish my rant I take a deep breath and finally tell her what's really bothering her.

"Nothing happened Nikki, between us." She looks down, relieved and I think also a bit disappointed.

"Now go take a shower, you still stink of the trash you landed in last night." I tell her as I turn to leave. I remember something and I stop between the doors and give her a wicked grin.

"Oh and by the way, you owe me a new shirt and coat, since you sprayed me with bug spray last night." I don't give her the chance to reply as I exit the room and the apartment in hunt for some breakfast for her. I know I need a shower just as badly as she does, but we can't exactly take a shower together now can we?

As I come back to the apartment I find Nikki in fresh clothes lying on the couch. She doesn't look too good to tell the truth, but what did you expect after the night she had. I brought her some hot soup from a nearby restaurant that should help her hangover.

"Here, eat some, it I'll do you good." She looks at it with a little disgust, her stomach probably not quite ready for real food after last night's ordeal.

"Don't look at it as if it's the end of the world, it's just soup, eat it, it'll do you good. I need to take a shower, be back soon." I chuckle at her sorry expression and turn to leave.

"Claire, where's Wolf?" I hear a tinge of worry in her voice. As I remember the scene I last saw Wolf in, my stomach turns a bit and I shake my head.

"She's fine, should be back any time now. She had…um…some urges to sate!" I get a quizzical expression from Nikki at that, a 'What?' etched on her face.

"Don't ask." I just turn and disappear into the small bathroom to get the grime from last night's fiasco off of me.

I feel utterly refreshed as I step out of the shower and start to dry out my hair. I hear that Wolf's back home and I'm guessing Nikki dozed off on the couch, since there's no talk between them. All of a sudden the doors to the bathroom swing open and a second later I hear a whistle.

"My my Sucker, you've gained weight." The oh so familiar and sarcastic voice of Wolf penetrates the bathroom. I still my actions to look down at my flat stomach and realize I've just fallen for her trick. The anger boils in me and I get the urge to strangle her.

"Wolf if you don't get your furry ass out of here, I swear to whatever deity you pray, I'll kill you where you stand!" My words are supported by the fiery look I'm giving her. Her expression shifts from the sarcastic grin to a puppy pleading one.

"But I really gotta pee."

"I don't give a rat's ass, get out! You can wait another 5 minutes." I'm determined to get my way.

"But I really can't anymore." She starts to fidget in the doorway.

"You couldn't have pissed yourself on one of the trees you passed by and marked your territory?" I throw back at her, angry at the intrusion and insult. Her face makes it clear my remark was spot on, but the puppy eyes are back and I give up.

"Fine!" I throw my hands in the air and wrap a towel around me. As I step into the living room I find Nikki sprawled on the couch with one hand behind the pillow while the other one is dangling off, drooling all over the pillow too.

I walk to the window and observe the sun. I'm one of the rare vampires that can walk the sunlight, thanks to Alexander. I was really glad to find out that Selene got to avenge him, since I did such a poor job of it. But I didn't really care back then, not like I do now.

"I didn't do it!"

All of a sudden I hear Nikki burst up and then fall off the couch. I turn around to check if she might need a hand, but she only looks a bit dazed from the nap. Our eyes lock and I notice how she's getting redder by the second, so I raise my eyebrow in question. She scrambles back onto the couch burying her face in the pillow and mumbles a 'why-are-you-in-a-towel' sounding question.

"Because I was kicked out of the bathroom by the fluffy fur ball!" I step closer crossing my arms over my chest.

"I heard that you fat Sucker! If I were you I'd watch my diet!" Wolf strolls back in the room.

"Shut it animal or I'll make you guard the roof tonight as the watchdog you are!" I throw her a dirty look.

"Wait! What?" Nikki peeps in looking rather confused as she peeks from the pillow and finds me still standing in the middle of the room only in a towel. She groans and slams her face back in the pillow. What's up with her this morning I wonder?

"Don't mind her she's just pulling our leg. She's all cheery cause she got laid last night." I sneer at Wolf's direction, making sure I did not approve of her choice at all.

"Is that so?" Nikki raises her eyebrow at Wolf. "Who knew you'd get lucky, with hanging around us and all." She pokes at her honor a bit, knowing she'll poke her in the ribs.

"More than you last night …. At least I don't stink like a trash can." Ouch, that was a low one.

"What! Awww come on, I showered twice, for crying out loud." Nikki whines as she smells herself, testing Wolf's theory. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, I'm seriously not in the mood.

"You smell fine Nikki, trust me, I have just as good a smell as she does. It's the clothes that reek." I try to ease her mind on the matter.

"Speaking of clothes, why are you still in the towel?" She asks and blushes at the same time. I look down at myself, I've totally forgotten about the towel.

"I … that's…. I'll be right back!" I stutter as I practically run to get some fresh clothes on. I hear Wolf rummage in the fridge and mumble some incoherent words.

"So what happened after you two left the club? What'd I miss?" Wolf inquires while munching on whatever she fished out of the fridge finally. I just returned back dressed and Nikki and I look at each other and answer simultaneously and maybe a little too quickly as well.

"Nothing!"

Wolf raises one eyebrow in question and looks at us suspiciously. We both look like we've been caught with our hand in a cookie jar. She smiles wickedly as she realizes something happened that neither of us wants to tell her.

"Nothing, eh? Is that what you call it these days?" She smirks at both of our embarrassment.

THE END


End file.
